


5 does not equal 6

by orphan_account



Series: 5 Does Not Equal 6 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH OT6 drama prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack couldn’t stay here. He didn’t belong. He couldn’t stay here and take up space, time, and breath. He wasn’t needed. He wasn’t a contributing party in their relationship because he never belonged in it in the first place.

Maybe he belonged long ago- when it was just Geoff and him. When he wasn’t exasperated, overlooked, and ignored. When he wasn’t just the last one picked for date night. When he wasn’t just what one of the boys would get stuck with. He didn’t belong with them and he knew it. He knew from the beginning and chose to ignore it. Just wanted to be erroneously happy for a while. For a while he’d even forgot it couldn’t last.

But now here he was. They were happy. Without him. They didn’t need him, and he’d be left behind. Jack was happy with that though. Geoff’s giggles could fill the house now, Gavin’s smile could outshine the sun, Ray’s voice could project farther than the wind could ever take it, Michael’s shoulders had never been so relaxed, and Ryan’s beautiful mind finally had a listening audience. They were changed for good from learning what happiness was. It’s all he could have ever asked for.

It’s time to leave. He can’t stay here.

If he stays here they’ll come to their senses. They’ll realize what they really mean when one of them cries in false distress at having Jack as their partner. For dancing, for dinner, for driving, for existing. They’ll realize how pointless him being there even is and tell him to leave. He doesn’t want to start any fights if some figure it out before others. He doesn’t want them to have any bad memories of him. He’d like to be able to face them again someday after all.

But not today. Not tomorrow. Not next week. Not until they all realize.

It’ll be less painful that way.

Jack’s duffel bag is at the end of the couch. It’s packed with everything he needs right now- he’s been slowly removing things from the house into his old apartment. The duffel bag is the last of it that the boys don’t have. (Gavin’s stolen a shirt, Michael jacked his old DS, Ray took one of his hats, Geoff stole his mug, and Ryan has a hold on his old quilt). He’s hesitant now- for a little under a year this place has been his home. Can he really leave it so suddenly? Scratching at his bearded chin doesn’t help answer his problem, but it’s a comforting gesture at least. Quietly, he removes the house key from his keychain. Only Ray and Gavin are home right now so the door will be fine unlocked- Ryan, Geoff, and Michael will be back before anything happens. And this is his best chance to leave without any fuss. Plus the only one who knows where the old apartment was is Geoff, and he’s got too much work to have time to go chasing down idiots.

Especially idiots he’s no longer in love with.

Jack’s not blind. He can tell when he stopped being important. When he stopped being someone who mattered in their relationship and started to be a bystander. Started to watch Ray cuddle up to Ryan and purposely avoid placing his feet on Jack anymore like he used to. Started to watch Gavin purposely sit away from him at any meal, always out of reach. Started to watch Michael’s dull when he looked at him- you could see them shine any time he eyed anyone else. Started to watch Ryan avoid him on long nights when neither of them could catch sleep- pushing him away from both himself and the boys. Started to watch as Geoff stopped calling Jack his idiot, or his dumbass, or even one of the boys.

They all stopped. It was time.

Placing the key gently on the kitchen table, he picks up the duffel bag and heads for the door. If he waits any longer Michael will come home before he can leave. He doesn’t want confrontation. Not this time. He physically can not take the strain it’ll cause on his heart. So he leaves. Closes the door gently behind him and goes for his car. No cars blocking his. No other cars in their driveway. The duffel bag gets tossed onto the passenger seat and he buckles up, steadying his nerves. With the car on, he takes a last look at the house and smiles bittersweetly. It was magical while it lasted. Before he can change his mind, he backs out of the driveway and turns on the road to peal away. Nothing but dust behind him. Shimmering, sad, lovely dust.

While he’s driving, his phone chimes and he pulls it into his lap. He’ll check it as soon as he’s not driving then he’ll turn it off until he can get a new number tomorrow. It chimes again and he spares a glance down at it but can’t read anything with the dark contrast of the night. It chimes three more times before he’s safely in the old apartment-well..His apartment’s parking lot. Turning the car off he finally looks at the messages he’s received.

Cars are loud. Need to talk? -Ray

You should have woken me up before you went adventuring! It’s not fair to go alone. - Gavin

What the fuck are you doing leaving in the middle of the night? Its not safe, god damnit! - Michael

Gav txtd me. U ok? - Geoff

Jack? - Ryan

He’s so tempted to type a reply. So tempted to tell them it’s all fine. There’s a need to protect them, to help them, to satisfy them, to soothe them but he can’t. Can’t give in. Not this time. He doesn’t have the strength to turn off his phone either though, so it stays on and gets slid into his pocket while he rests his head on his arms crossed over the steering wheel. His eyes burn from the water building up in them but he’s smiling. He’ll miss the little shits, but it’s for the best. For their best ending.

His own best ending?

Jack’s not sure he has one. If he does he’s not going to find it until after a bit of alcohol. Or, actually, as his phone chimes again, definitely a lot of alcohol. Gallons of it. Maybe even a bucket or keg of it. Enough to drown in it. After that, maybe he’ll go look. But he doesn’t really want to find one if it doesn’t involve his boys. When they’re happy he is. Truly. The phone goes off and he wants to throw it against a wall but he’s not even out of his car yet. Shaking his head he takes out his keys, grabs his duffel bag, and gets out of his car. It looks lonely without a motorcycle next to it. Or the pickup truck. Sighing he goes to the tiny apartment.

His new home.

Jack’s phone goes off again, and is ignored again as he gets safely inside. They’ll understand someday. Just not yet. Not now. For now he needs to turn it off. Another chime and he knows he’s not going to turn it off. He’ll probably keep this phone and still get another- just have this one for..well…No real justifiable reason. A fourth chime makes his hand twitch. He wants to grab it and just go back but he’s got to be strong. This is for them after all. One last chime and he’s pulling his phone out again before he can stop himself.

You left your key…- Gavin

Jack wtf is going on? - Ray

Get home asshole. Do you need me to come get you or some shit? - Michael

bby where did u go? pls answer.- Geoff

Jack, your car is gone but your house key is still here. I know you didn’t just forget the one key- it was on your key ring. What are you doing? -Ryan

He slides his thumb across the screen. Ryan always was the smart one. That’s not to say Geoff wouldn’t already know if he wasn’t as drunk as he probably is. The temptation is back and he puts his phone next to him on his old couch. He’d had the internet provider set this place back up a few days ago, so he could go on the web if he wants but it doesn’t sound very appealing. Neither does playing any video game he owns. So he curls up around his phone and puts on old Star Trek shit. He’s not really paying attention to it, just needs something to distract him from how silent the apartment is. How Gavin’s snoring can’t be heard everywhere. How Ray’s pattering feet to get water aren’t there on hardwood floors- almost this entire place is tiled. It feels weird under his feet and it’s hard to ignore.

Hours pass and he starts to feel his body be pulled into sleep by exhaustion mixed with plenty of alcohol. Jack misses the last text as he gives in and passes out on the couch.

cuming 2 get u. dont fuking go nywhere. -Geoff


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you ever wonder what it’d be like without one of the boys?" Jack had asked while they were watching Monty Python one night. 

"As in they never existed or as in they just weren’t with us?" Gavin’s stupid situations had Geoff trained to not react until he knew what was going on completely. Though his arm twitched. Did one of the boys tell Jack they were feeling weird about their relationship?

"Just weren’t with you." He hadn’t meant to slip up, but it shouldn’t have mattered. Geoff wouldn’t really suspect anything yet.

"I used to wonder what it’d be like a while ago. When everything was still new and the boys couldn’t adjust to each other at first. I never liked thinking about any of my idiots leaving me..us- still don’t. Why, did something happen?" 

"Just a passing thought."

—————————————————————————————————-

Warmth. Everywhere. There was a furnace on his right, a fire lying on top of him, and a damned sun on his left. When Jack opened his eyes he couldn’t see anything at first, which worried him. He didn’t remember taking off his glasses. He also didn’t remember getting off the couch but he could very clearly feel that this was bed. His hand stroked the warmth above him absent-mindedly while he tried to find his glasses. A new warmth stopped his movements and slid them onto his face. Which didn’t register at first that he hadn’t done that himself. There was someone else here. A few blinks had him staring up at a very pissed Geoff. That explained the warmth he was stroking. Sitting up wasn’t an option- when he tried Geoff just knocked him right back down and glared like he’d killed one of their cats. Not his cats. The boys’ cats.

Glancing around he could see the boys strewn about. Gavin was the warmth on his left, Michael the furnace on his right. Ray was on the other side of Gavin, nearly falling off the bed, with his hand as deadweight on Jack’s head. He’s not sure how they got here. He’s not sure if he locked the door last night. He’s also not sure where Ryan is, but can’t blame the man for not being here. Not wanting to wake up the lads, he stares up at Geoff confused. What was going on?

Met with nothing but anger, he sags against the bed and stares up at the ceiling. He fixes his left arm to pull Ray closer so he won’t fall off. Not a king size, after all. Silently, he double checks his hold on Michael and Geoff with his other arm as he stares up at the ceiling thinking. This is the sort of reason why he didn’t want confrontation. His eyes are burning again, but he’s not crying. There’s not enough water in him and his cheeks feel dry and itchy. Must have cried in his sleep then. Now that he’s more awake he can hear Ryan moving about the apartment and it makes him raise an eyebrow. What is his mad man doing?

Not his. Shit.

Geoff’s hands run through his beard and he could faintly feel nails. He drew his eyes back to his human blanket just in time to watch him start to sit up. With one hand steadying Geoff on Jack’s chest, the other rubs at the side of his head. He’s hung-over. Idiot drank too much again but clearly didn’t drink his morning bev. Jack wants to comfort him. Wants to crawl out of bed to go get the advil, make him breakfast, bring him orange juice and his first bev afterwards. Wants to kiss his forehead and hold him closer so his own heartbeat drowns out the pounding of his head. He starts to move to do all the things he wants to- to make sure Geoff isn’t suffering- but catches himself. First, if he moves he’ll wake up each of the lads. Second, Geoff isn’t going to let him up anytime soon.

Third, Geoff isn’t his to take care of anymore. That’s probably why Ryan is moving about in the rest of the apartment.

Before he can think about going to help Ryan, there’s lips on his. They’re furious, unforgiving, and desperate. His mouth is tangled with Geoff- who still tastes of the alcohol he clearly had too much of last night. The older man lifts away and glares down still, one hand running through his beard. Ray’s starting to wake up and leans over Gavin to kiss Jack’s cheek before leaving the room. The Puerto Rican hesitates at the door like he’s got something he really wants to say, but one look at Geoff and he’s moving again. Gavin is up next and he nearly kicks Geoff off Jack with the way he clings to him. The brit starts to mutter something but stops to smother him in kisses. After a minute or two he gave a nod to Geoff and left too. Michael was awake last and punched him right across the face. He was expecting that one- but he wasn’t expecting the red head to kiss the spot better afterwards with the start of tears in his eyes. His arm is twitching as he leaves the room too.

"You’re a fucking idiotic asshole and I don’t understand what we did wrong." Geoff’s voice is far too loud for their indoor, morning and/or afternoon setting.

"W-what?" Jack actually manages to sit up this time, moving Geoff to his lap. "What do you mean what you did wrong?"

"You were trying to leave us all. What did we do wrong? What chased you away? Who made you uncomfortable? How can we fix it because you’re coming home." Shoulders slouched over, arms sagging in his lap, but his eyes shine fiercely and stare right into Jack’s.

"You didn’t do anything wrong! None of you did! I just don’t belong Geoff. You guys don’t need me. And you’re starting to realize that. I just wanted to leave before you did." He hadn’t meant to admit it- but it’s been building up for months. "Wanted to leave while you guys all still just had good memories with me, god damnit!"

"We’re not your foster parents, Jack." He flinches and regrets telling Geoff anything about his past. He didn’t need to know. Not at all. "We can’t just go out and get a new Jack. We’re not replacing you. We need you. Not some asshole who thinks he can take your place. We don’t fit together right without you.”

"Yes you do! You fit fine! I am not needed here I ju- oh shit I’m sorry Geoff I didn’t mean to get loud." He reaches out but stops himself. This is harder than he’d thought it’d be.

"Shut the fuck up and comfort me, my head hurts. So just listen to me for a while. Okay? Yeah okay." Geoff pulls Jack’s hands to his back and he nods.

"Sorry. I’m listening."

"Us 6? We’re a weird puzzle that only works when put all together. If you pull one of us away, the entire thing topples. You’re the fucking base we all stand on- without you we all fall and loose what we were. We’re not better without you, we’re fucking scrambled and lost. Every single one of us relies on you so much. You take care of us all, keep us all grounded, protect us all. So there’s no just leaving, do you motherfucking understand? Do you know how terrifying it was to get a text in the middle of the night saying you’d just drove off? Left your key behind? Hadn’t said anything, and weren’t answering your phone? Did you ever think for one second what the other side of this stupid ass shit is? I nearly called the cops, while drunk off my ass and driving because I couldn’t find you. I could have killed someone and not cared if they were in the way between me and you. You fucking idiot. I love you. I need you. The lads love you- they need you! You’re not allowed to leave when we haven’t done anything wrong it’s not fucking fair to us.” Jack isn’t sure when he started crying but his face is in Geoff’s shoulder and the tension starts to seep away.

"I’m so sorry. I’m such a goddamned dumbass. And a prick."

"And dumb as dicks if you think we’re ever going to let you go. You’re ours."

"I’m more of an idiot than Gavin. Shit."

"You’re our idiot and you’re fucking coming home with us. Ryan’s been packing all of your shit. Michael’s not going to leave you alone for a few days. Gavin’s not going to leave your side- even for a piss. Ray’s going to be your silent shadow. Ryan’s going to make you read to him every night again. And I’m not letting you out of the house for at least a week for anything. Do you fucking understand? We’re not going to grow tired of you. We’re not going to leave you behind. You’re a part of us and we need you. You need us too, I’d hope."

"I need you guys like I need air. I love all of you. So much. I-"

"Shut the fuck up and cuddle me until they finish so I can take you home. Ryan’s going to bring your car back. Try this shit again and I’ll slash it’s tires." Jack laughs and pulls them back down on the bed, letting everything just wash over him and away.

He’s an idiot. He’s theirs- always.

———————————————————————————————

Jack Gav’s crying, where are you? -Ray

Come back home please I need you. -Gavin

I’m going to fucking punch you when I see you. -Michael

jkac. jakc.jack. tlk 2 me. -Geoff

You’ve been looking sad for months, please don’t be doing something stupid. I love you, and I’d prefer it if you stayed alive and safe at home with us. Please answer someone, even if it’s not us. -Ryan

What did we do? -Gavin

Why won’t you answer? -Ray

Jack, please I’m really motherfucking worried where are you? -Michael

im cumin home nd if you dont answer soon im caling the popo. -Geoff

Jack, Geoff just got into his car drunk. Please answer, you’re the only one he’ll listen to when he gets like this. Please, we don’t need a body. -Ryan

D oy o uh a teus? Pl ea= se d o nt h ateus I do ntth ink I canta kethat. -Gavin

Why? -Ray

PICK UP THE DAMNED PHONE YOU SON OF A BITCH -Michael

answeranswernaswer!!1! -Geoff

Baby, what did we do wrong? We need you. Please come back. Or answer any of us. -Ryan

Y oudo h ateus I knewit I whyis itca use imstu pid illtr y to besm arter imsorry I m s o s o r r y ple aseill dowha tev eryou wantju stans wer -Gavin

Vavs hyperventilating, I’m crying, Michael’s home and murderous, Geoff’s off somewhere, and I haven’t heard from you or Ryan. Maybe its just a Spanish soap opera and you’ve run away together to get eloped under our noses. I mean, it’s not like you could just leave us. Right? -Ray

fukit im calin them -Geoff

Just managed to stop Geoff from getting himself arrested. Bringing him home. Please be there and safe. -Ryan

I swear to fucking god where THE FUCK ARE YOU?! -Michael

I mso rry I lllea ve y o u al one imbo the ringyo u im so s o r r yf(orw ha*tev er I did -Gavin

…..You wouldn’t just leave us, right? -Ray

if 1 of the boyz weren’t wif us u ment u didn’t u -Geoff

Geoff is muttering nonsense. We need you. Please. What can I do to make you answer? We’re all melting down. -Ryan

Ray wont fucking talk to me now what have you done? Why won’t you just come home? We need you here you selfish asshole! What could you POSSIBLY be doing that makes you ignore the loves of your life?! -Michael

Unless you dont love us -Michael

I guess you would. I’m so sorry Jack. You deserve someone who makes you happy. I hope wherever you ran has them. I’ll miss you. I still love you and need you. Always will. -Ray

Im being stupid of course you love us. So come the fuck home so we can show you we love you too. -Michael

aptmnt. ur there rnt u -Geoff

Geoff says you’re at your old apartment. We’re on our way now to check. I really hope that’s just it. I..I don’t think I could recover if you’d taken your life or just ran out on us. You’re better than that. Please answer. You don’t have to tell me where you are, who you’re with, or why you left. I just need to know you’re alive. Please, Jack. I’m begging you. -Ryan

ame ricais ntho mewith out y o uy I j us t thou ghtyou neede dtok nowthat -Gavin

Just..Be happy okay? I need you to be happy. -Ray

Jack Pattillo I am going to fucking murder you if you do not answer this phone right the fuck now. -Michael

cuming 2 get u. dont fuking go nywhere. -Geoff


End file.
